Zillah
, p. 60, Note #38 |born = |mother = |father = |embraced = c. 10,000 BC , The Antediluvians, p. 130, Note: Most of the Antediluvians are thought to be at least 10,000 years or older. The first signs of a society occurred in Sumerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cradle_of_Civilization c. 10,000 BC. Since Zillah was Second Generation living in the time of Enoch, she could have easily been embraced 12,000 years ago. |death = possibly c. 2400 BC VTM: 'Book of Nod, The Tale of the First City, (Supplement, p. 52); '''Note: Supposedly the Antediluvians slew their Second Generation Sires, sometime after the "Great Deluge". |clan = |generation = 2nd VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook Revised, p. 56 |sire = Caine Book of Nod, The Tale of Zillah, (Supplement, p. 40) |childer = * Absimiliard VTM: Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised, p. 17 * Set VTM: Clanbook: Setites, p. 12; Note: Set's Sire is said to be of the Second Generation, and the reference is in the female context, which leads us to believe that it was Zillah. * Haqim |allegiance = |rank = }} Zillah, the Beautiful, was a Second Generation vampire. She was the third childe Embraced by Caine, and his first wife. , p. 40, 46VTM: Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised, p. 16'' Biography Zillah captivated Caine's heart and knew of it. Yet somehow, she was able to resist him, to the point that Caine sought the Crone's magick to make Zillah love him. The Crone made Caine's blood potent through the powers of Blood bonding. Thus, Caine secretly gave his blood to Zillah, so that she would be bound to him.VTM: Book of Nod, The Tale of Zillah, (Supplement, p. 40 - 43); Note: Zillah was not aware that she drank Caine's blood. The account does not say how Caine gave of his blood to her. According to the Nosferatu, Zillah sired their Antediluvian who was a powerful hunter. He was a hunter with such prowess, that he sought to hunt the most powerful creatures in the world. When he confronts Zillah, he is gravely defeated. However, due to his bravery, she felt compelled to embrace him.VTM: Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised The Earliest Nights, p. 16, 17 This Antediluvian possesses the Discipline: Obfuscate, a powerful hunting skill commonly used by the Nosferatu, Followers of Set, and Assamite Clans. Therefore, she is thought to be the sire of all these Antediluvian childer who possess Obfuscate: Absimiliard, Set, and Haqim, the "Hunter Lineage". Zillah is also suspected to have had the "Gift of Prophecy", just as Saulot had, which may have stemmed from Auspex. , p. 96 In the First City, she even had a small pool named after her, the Pool of Zillah, filled with crystal clear water that was said to provide visions of the future to those who knew how to see them.VTM: Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand, p. 93 Genealogy }} }} Gallery Zillah_and_Caine.jpg|Caine deeply frustrated with Zillah's rejection Trivia *The name "Zillah" appears in the Book of Genesis 4:19, 22-23, in which she was the second wife of Lamech, and the mother of Tubal-cain and Naamah. References * VTM: Book of Nod, Zillah's Tale, (Supplement, p. 40-43) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Second Generation vampires Category:Antediluvian